Moorheart's Destiny, a novella
by CaptainJayfeather29
Summary: Moorpaw dreams of the day where she will recieve her medicine cat name and be able to save a Clanmate's life. But when she receives a message from StarClan and starts to have doubts about who she is, Moorheart must go deep within herself to save one Clan from a mysterious threat. WARNING: SPOILERS
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **Note: The events of this fanfic may not apply to the actual MCU, since we don't know how the infinity war ends(yet).**

 **ScarClan cats I own: Tawnyflight, Alderfern, Troutshell, Falconheart, Heatherdream's kits(I do not own Heatherdream).**

 **SunClan cats I own: Tumbling Wind, Jumping Snow, Whispering Sky, Quiet Leaf, Muddy Rain, Eagle Claw's kits(I do not own Eagle Claw).**

 **I only half-own Moorheart, since she is mentioned in the movies but never appears.**

 **ScarClan**

Leader:

Thunderstar

 _Brown tabby tom with one yellow eye and one blue eye, paralyzed hindquarters_

Deputy:

Redwing

 _Dark brown tom with yellow eyes_

Medicine Cats:

Loststone

 _Black tabby tom with blue eyes and faded white points_

Moorheart

 _Dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

Warriors:

Heatherdream

 _Orange she-cat with hazel eyes_

Heavyface

 _Black and brown tom with green eyes_

Spiderpelt

 _Ginger tabby tom with black and white markings and blue eyes_

Tawnyflight

 _Tortoiseshell-and- white she-cat with hazel eyes_

Willowstem

 _Pale tabby she-cat with black splotches and orange eyes_

Sparknight

 _Brown she-cat with orange eyes_

Reedfeather

 _Black tabby tom with amber eyes_

Daylight Warriors:

Antcoat

 _Light brown tom with orange eyes and gray spots_

Waspwing

 _Cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

Apprentices:

Alderpaw

 _Ginger tabby tom with white stripes and blue eyes_

Falconpaw

 _Very light brown tabby tom with huge white paws and amber eyes_

Troutpaw

 _Blue-gray tom with blue eyes_

Elders:

Blizzardstripe

 _Ginger tom with thick white stripes and blue eyes_

Grayleg

 _Long-haired brown tom with one gray paw and blue eyes_

SunClan

Leader:

Stormstar

 _Golden and cream tom with one blue eye and one brown eye_

Deputy:

Raccoon's Call

 _Gray tabby tom with brown eyes and a long, bushy tail_

Medicine Cats:

Tumbling Wind

 _Gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes_

Warriors:

Jagged Fur

 _Dark gray tom with light blue eyes and a white tail-tip_

Jumping Snow

 _White tabby tom with amber eyes_

Whispering Sky

 _Black-and-white tom with yellow eyes_

Sky's Breeze

 _Orange tabby tom with brown eyes_

Cracked Bark

 _Brown tabby tom with green eyes_

Tail's Scar

 _Hairless tom with orange eyes and many battle scars_

Quiet Leaf

 _Long haired light gray she-cat with green eyes_

Muddy Rain

 _Chestnut brown she-cat with dark brown paws and yellow eyes_

Queens:

Eagle Claw

 _Mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Lightning Mist, a cream tom, and Badger's Claws, a black and white tom)_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

A single cat sat in an empty cave, listening to the thundering of the waterfall behind her. Water light danced across the walls, making the cave shine with an eerie light.

Suddenly, pawsteps sounded behind the cat. She turned around to see a dark ginger she-cat walking into the cave, scanning the walls as if in a trance. "Hello, Scarredstar." She mewed mystically.

"Robinstar." Scarredstar sat down, neatly wrapping her tail around her paws. "You got my message."

"Is something wrong in DustClan?" Robinstar's fur fluffed up in fear, though Scarredstar could see that she was trying to push it back down. "I'm trying my best but-"

"DustClan is doing fine." Scarredstar interrupted. "But another Clan is dying."

" _My_ Clan?" A dark brown cat walked into the cave. Scarredstar shivered, seeing his back legs hang uselessly behind him.

"No, Thunderstar." She sighed. "This is a message for all leaders of all Clans." As she spoke, more cats entered the cave. The first one in was a golden tom, followed by a black tom.

"Scarredstar!" The golden tom exclaimed. "It's great to see you." He sat down next to Thunderstar, touching noses with the ScarClan leader.

"Greetings, Stormstar." Scarredstar dipped her head. "And Smokestar."

"I don't know you." Smokestar announced. "Why have you called me?"

"Because she has a message." Robinstar replied. "It must be urgent if all Clans have to hear it."

"We're still waiting for Sandstar and Earthstar." Scarredstar reminded them.

"I'm here." Earthstar's black pelt was barely visible in the dim light.

"So am I." Sandstar was sitting behind Scarredstar, washing her brown fur.

"Gather around." Scarredstar looked on as Robinstar, Thunderstar, Stormstar, Smokestar, Sandstar, and Earthstar sat down in front of the ancient leader with eager eyes.

"One Clan is in danger." Scarredstar began. She paused as she was plunged into Stormstar's memory. An image of a white tom, blood oozing from his throat, filled her mind. _Ripplestar._

"Which one?" Sandstar leaped up.

Scarredstar ignored the question. "As thunderstorms streak the sky, moorland covers the ground."

"What does that mean?" Scarredstar could sense Smokestar's impatience. "Why do we need to know this?"

"All will make sense in time." Scarredstar dipped her head to the leaders. "For now, you need to protect your Clans for what comes."

"Honestly, I never knew which Clan was truly my home." Stormstar turned to leave. Robinstar followed him, and the rest of the leaders trailed behind.

"Thank you." Thunderstar was the only one left. "ScarClan owes you more than they know."

Scarredstar was silent as Thunderstar dragged himself out of the cave. She stared at the waterfall.

"How'd it go?" Mottledstar's voice made Scarredstar jump.

"They don't know how much danger they're is in."

"SunClan was always strong." Mistystone was sitting on Scarredstar's other side. "My brother leads them with such power."

"What about the six?" Moorcry chimed in. "Can they stop this?"

Scarredstar shook her head sadly. "This is a danger that only one cat has the power to stop."

"So we just sit here while you keep your secrets to yourself?" Mistystone hissed.

"You know what keeping secrets did to DustClan all those moons ago?" Mottledstar defended his Clan. "Moonstar died, and-"

"Moon Shadow still lives." Brownstar cut the former DustClan leader off.

"But no living cat carries the name Moon." Scarredstar rolled her eyes.

"But one cat carries the name Moor."


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Moorpaw dragged her paws as she went to the Ruins for the millionth time. Loststone was behind her, unable to keep pace with his crippled paws. Stormleaf and Snowtail were ahead, their pelts blending to one.

"I wonder how LionClan and NightClan talk with their warrior ancestors." Moorpaw wondered out loud. "I know that SunClan has the Great Tree, but what do the other Clans do out there in the Plains?"

"LionClan doesn't speak to them." Loststone answered her question. "Their leader only sees them in dreams, and they don't even have a medicine cat."

"But NightClan has Peachdapple." Moorpaw remembered the NightClan medicine cat. "Where does she go during the half-moon?"

"To the Cave Of Marks." Loststone gazed at Silverpelt. "Now, can we continue this conversation in the morning?"

Moorpaw shivered at the black tom's sudden turn in mood. He was tripping over brambles, muttering curses under his breath. _He'll never let me help him._

"Come on, mousebrain." Stormleaf fell back to pull away the thorns. Loststone muttered thanks and trudged on.

"Sometimes I think he doesn't remember that I saved his life!" Stormleaf growled loud enough for the ScarClan medicine cat to hear. When she looked back at Moorpaw, hurt filled her eyes.

"He's always like that." Moorpaw reassured her. "My father thinks that I should kick him out of the medicine den when I'm finished training."

Stormleaf let out a mrr of laughter. "I would like to see that happen."

"We're here!" Snowtail's voice jerked Stormleaf and Moorpaw out of their conversation. "Now, be quiet."

 _What ruffled her fur?_ Moorpaw found a spot on the far side of the structure. Moss covered the ancient twoleg den. A stone crumbled off the top as drizzle began to fall.

"Mousedung!" Stormleaf shook drops from her pelt.

"Let's get to sleep before it rains harder." Snowtail laid down on the grass, preparing to touch her nose to the ancient rock.

"Wait."

The other three medicine cats turned as Loststone gave the call. "Moorpaw saved Sparknight when she was attacked by a fox yesterday, and it deserves to be rewarded."

Moorpaw fought down her excitement as Loststone padded over to her. When he spoke, it was full of pride.

"I, Loststone, medicine cat of ScarClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons." Loststone bent his head downwards to meet Moorpaw's gaze. "Moorpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Moorpaw trembled with excitement. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Moorpaw, from this moment you will be known as Moorheart. StarClan honors your intelligence and compassion, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ScarClan. Congratulations."

"Moorheart!"

"Moorheart!"

Moorheart soaked in the praise like rays of sun. Loststone turned to Stormleaf and Snowtail. The medicine cats sat down, ready to touch their noses to the ancient stone. Moorheart took in a breath of air and felt the darkness take her.

She awoke in a wide open land. A cliff was on one side of her, waves crashing at the side. A single sunning rock sat on the grass, with two cats on top of it.

"Hello, Moorheart." It was Ripplestar. "I see you are a full medicine cat now."

Moorheart nodded. The former SunClan leader padded down to her, touching his nose to her forehead.

"Congrats Moorheart!" The second cat raced over. Moorheart didn't recognize her, but her voice and scent was somewhat familiar. "My name is Moorcry. I was medicine cat before your mother."

"Is Sedgepaw here?" Moorheart scanned the grassland, but there was no sign of the black tom.

"This is not StarClan." Ripplestar pointed out. "You know that."

"Where are we then?" Moorheart struggled to remember.

"You've seen this place." Ripplestar rested his tail on her back. "You know this place more than any cat."

 _But I've never been here!_ Ripplestar and Moorcry began to fade into mist, and Moorheart awoke in the Ruins. Next to her, Loststone was beginning to stir. Stormleaf was already awake, pacing back and forth across the grass.

"Is everything alright?" Moorheart walked to her friend. Stormleaf stared at her in shock for a moment before it turned to friendliness.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just something I have to tell Robinstar." Stormleaf's gaze flickered to Snowtail, who had joined them.

"How was your first sleep as a full medicine cat?" Snowtail's tail flicked back and forth.

"Like every other time." Moorheart laughed. Snowtail let out a mrr of laughter.

"I'll see you guys at the Gathering." Stormleaf headed off in the direction of DustClan.

"Bye." Snowtail's voice faded as she got farther away.

"We should get going." Loststone's voice made Moorheart jump. "Thunderstar won't let us hear the end of it if we're late!"

Relieved that Loststone seemed to be happier than the previous night, they raced into the trees of ScarClan territory. When the camp came into view, Moorheart's belly filled with anxiety.

"Moorpaw!" Tawnyflight, Moorheart's sister, mewed. "You're back! How was it?"

"That's Moorheart to you." Moorheart leaped at her sister, and the two went rolling across the clearing. Tawnyflight flattened herself and slipped out of Moorheart's grasp. The tortoiseshell warrior was on her back soon enough.

"You're not a warrior." Tawnyflight meowed with amusement.

"Loststone taught me a thing or two." Moorheart got down on her haunches and rolled to the side. Tawnyflight spun around, but Moorheart was too fast. Backflipping in the air, Moorheart's back legs wrapped around Tawnyflight's neck. Her front claws dug into the ground to keep the warrior from escaping.

"Nice." Tawnyflight was barely able to get enough air. When Moorheart released her, she added; "But you're not a DustClan cat!"

"Enough horseplay." Heatherdream walked between the littermates. "Tawnyflight, you're on Willowstem's hunting patrol."

"See you later." Moorheart stared longingly after her sister as she disappeared into the tunnel.

The medicine cat walked over to her den, the scent of herbs wafting up her nose. Loststone was inside, shoving feverfew into a crack in the wall. Moorheart walked past him, grabbing some mouse bile.

The disgusting taste followed Moorheart to the elder's den. Blizzardstripe was stretching right outside the entrance, opening his jaws in a yawn.

"How are you?" Moorheart dropped the mouse bile. "I'll get Alderpaw to-"

"No need." The elder flattened his ears against his head, still not looking at Moorheart. "I got them all out by myself this morning."

Moorheart took a moment to look for tics, and realized that Blizzardstripe was right. His pelt was perfectly clean.

"Good job." Relief made the medicine cat weak. "Tell me if you need anything."

"Okay." Blizzardstripe pushed back into his den. Moorheart watched him until his striped tail disappeared behind the vines.

"I heard you call my name." Alderpaw was walking over to Moorheart. "What should I do?"

"I'm sorry, it was a false alarm." She pushed past the apprentice who was practically his father's double. "You can go back to whatever you were doing."

As Alderpaw skipped away, an image of the grassland flashed in Moorheart's mind. _I need to go there._

 _But how?_

"Thunderstar?" She noticed the leader a few fox-lengths away. He turned, noticing her after a few heartbeats.

"What is it?" Thunderstar hauled himself over.

"I need to go for a few days." Moorheart pawed at the ground. "It's important."

Thunderstar nodded. "Loststone can manage by himself, and if he needs help, Heatherdream was a medicine cat."

"Thank you." Not bothering to take traveling herbs, Moorheart dashed out of the camp and into the dense forest.

Willowstem's patrol was walking up the stream, and to Moorheart's relief they didn't notice her. She slithered to the MarshClan border, as far away from Tawnyflight as she could be.

There were no border patrols. Moorheart walked into the forest beyond, over Clan borders. Mountains loomed in the distance. _The Border Wall._

To her left, another mountain range rose into the sky. Moorheart started that way. If she was going to look anywhere, the Islands would be a great place to start.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wake up!" A paw jerked Moorheart, and she sat up, realizing that she was dreaming. Moorcry was looking down at her, impatience burning in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" The StarClan cat asked.

"To find the grassland." Moorheart rose to her paws, shaking grass from her fur. Then, she realized that she _was_ in the grasslands.

"That is not where you need to be." Moorcry's gaze flickered over the water. "It's where you need to _go._ "

"But I am going!" Moorheart fought to keep the anger from her voice.

"Not yet." Moorcry and the grasslands were surrounded in mist, and then it cleared. "Look."

Moorheart turned around, spotting three cats laying on the sunning rock.

"Ripplestar!" A golden tom turned to a white tom. "We're going home."

"No." Ripplestar put his tail in front of a black tom's face, preventing him from leaving. "This is home."

"He's talking nonsense!" The black tom whispered to the golden tom.

"And whose fault is that?" The golden tom turned back to Ripplestar. "SunClan needs a leader right now."

"They have a leader." Ripplestar rasped. The golden tom stared in confusion. "My path no longer involves SunClan."

"What are you talking about?" The black tom growled.

"A new leader must lead them to victory against Dark Tail." Ripplestar ignored the question.

"Who?" Moorheart noticed the golden tom's fur bristling.

"You were not my first litter." Ripplestar looked at the black tom. "Dark Tail was."

All of a sudden, another cat came into view. This one was a black she-cat. She leaped on Ripplestar, lashing her claws across his throat.

"No!" The golden tom ran over, letting out a cry of grief. The black she-cat was about to attack him when the world turned to mist once more.

"We have to help them!" Moorheart flexed her claws, turning back to Moorcry. The mist faded, and the cats were gone.

"That happened many moons ago." Moorcry moved to sit right next to Moorheart. "Long before you were kitted."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"These cats didn't need you then, but they do now." Moorcry was so close that Moorheart could feel her fur. "You must go to them."

"But I don't know where to look!" Moorheart noticed that Moorcry had vanished.

 _Look inside yourself, and you will know where to go._ Moorcry's voice echoed in Moorheart's mind.

"I will." Moorheart awoke, realizing that she was resting in the roots of a tree. She had traveled the previous night, and was too tired to notice where she was sleeping.

Rising to her paws, Moorheart began to walk back the way she came.

 _I'm sure I'm going the right way._ As she padded deeper into the woods, she grew more uncertain. _There are no Clan scents._

Eventually, Moorheart came to a scent line. Sniffing it, she realized that this was the MarshClan border. _Thank StarClan!_

Moorheart crossed it, listening for any patrols.

She heard one near the camp, but she was too far away. She carefully walked through the wetland, water soaking her paws.

"Hello?"

Moorheart froze.

An apprentice, a she-cat by her smell, emerged from the bushes. A ginger tom followed, and then a brown tom.

The tortoiseshell apprentice noticed Moorheart. "A rogue!"

"Turtlepaw, stop!" The brown tom called before the apprentice clawed out Moorheart's eyes. The ginger tom caught her by the tail, pulling her back.

"I'm sorry, Moorheart." The ginger tom let Turtlepaw go.

"But she's a rogue!" Turtlepaw showed her teeth.

"No, this is Moorheart, ScarClan's medicine cat." The brown tom put his tail on Turtlepaw's back. "Relax."

"But, Firescar!" Turtlepaw begged. "I want to fight someone so _bad_!"

"I know, I was the same." Firescar sighed. "You may pass if you want."

"Thank you, Firescar, Turtlepaw, and…?" Moorheart trailed off.

"Flameleap." The ginger tom introduced himself. "Firescar was my mentor, and Turtlepaw is my apprentice."

"Thank you." Moorheart passed by the MarshClan warriors, bracing herself just in case Turtlepaw decided to attack.

When she was at the ScarClan border, a patrol was renewing the scent markers. Reedfeather, Antcoat, and Falconpaw made up the group.

"Moorheart!" Reedfeather greeted his daughter. "You're back early."

"I went the wrong way." Moorheart's back grew hot with embarrassment. She noticed that Antcoat was trying not to laugh.

 _Mousedung._ "I need to stop at camp." Avoiding everyone's gazes, she pushed past and squeezed into the tunnel.

Emerging in camp, Moorheart noticed Sparknight and Heatherdream chatting over a squirrel. Waspwing and Antcoat were practicing battle moves in the middle of camp.

"I didn't expect you back so early." Loststone was putting comfrey wraps on his paws when Moorheart came into the medicine den. "Change of mind?"

"No." Moorheart knew that she could spill out everything to Loststone, and he would understand. "Moorcry told me that I wasn't heading in the right direction, so I turned around and came home."

Loststone hesitated. "Are you sure she meant physically going the wrong way?"

Moorheart was lost for words. "I d-didn't think of...that." She stammered.

"You should stay here. I could really use help with leaf-bare coming." Loststone finished treating his paws and snuffed around the catmint store. "Can you go fetch more?"

"I checked on my way home." Moorheart lied. "There wasn't any left because of the frost a few moonrises ago."

Loststone nodded. "Then we need to conserve the leaves we have as much as possible."

Moorheart muttered agreement before flopping down in her nest. She just wanted to sleep and leave this mission behind her.

"It's only sunhigh, you know." Loststone reminded her.

"I don't care."

Loststone's black fur brushed her side. "Most visions are hard to interpret." He paused. "Have you heard the prophecy; _when the sun sets, the darkness will rise_?"

"No." Moorheart's head lifted off the moss.

"What about; _to save the forest, you must find the spirit that is six._ "

"Every cat knows _that_ one." Moorheart rolled her eyes.

"It took Moorcry many moons to understand the prophecy of the six, and she wasn't even the one who understood it first." Loststone licked a shaking paw. "Heavyface was."

Moorheart put her head back on her paws. She knew this story. Blizzardstripe told her when she was a kit. "Do you ever-"

"Loststone!" An anxious mew sounded from outside. Soon, Heatherdream poked her orange head in the medicine den.

"Hello." Moorheart walked over to her mother, relieved to have dropped the conversation about prophecies. "Can I help you?"

Heatherdream's gaze flickered to her daughter. "Oh, er, yes."

Suspicion began to bubble inside Moorheart as she watched her mother turn to Loststone and murmur something in his ear.

"That's great!" The black medicine cat purred. "This Clan doesn't have enough young cats."

Suddenly, everything made sense. Heatherdream _had_ been looking tired lately, not joining any patrols. "I'm going to have more siblings?" Moorheart asked.

"Yes." Heatherdream intertwined her tail with Moorheart's.

Happiness replaced all the suspicion. "Did you tell Tawnyflight?"

"Not yet." Heatherdream turned to leave. "Speaking of which, I'll go talk to her."

An excited squeal from Tawnyflight awoke Moorheart from her nap. Loststone was nowhere to be seen, and a pile of mixed herbs laid in the middle of the den. _What a mess!_

Deciding not to fall back asleep, Moorheart rose from her nest and padded to the pile. It was a mix of marigold and watermint. As the gray she-cat began to separate the herbs, Tawnyflight burst into the open.

"Did you hear?" Excitement filled the tortoiseshell's voice. "We're going to be big sisters!"

Moorheart deposited the watermint in a crack. She opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Tawnyflight went on.

"Heatherdream said I can name one!" She boasted. "I'm thinking Sparkkit or Newtkit. What do you think?"

Moorheart shrugged. "If I was a warrior and had kits, I think I'd name one Rileykit."

"Nah." Tawnyflight shook her head. "I like Newtkit. It's adorable!"

As her sister left, Moorheart turned back to her pile of marigold. _Maybe Tawnyflight will take a mate._ She shoved the thought away.

 _And I'll be here,_ she thought darkly, _forever alone._


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"All cats old enough to give their enemy a scar, gather beneath the highstone for a Clan meeting!"

Moorheart was surprised to hear Thunderstar's call first thing in the morning. When she emerged into the clearing, the whole Clan was already there. Alderpaw, Falconpaw, and Troutpaw were in the middle of the assembled cats, their pelts groomed clean.

"A warrior ceremony!" Heatherdream lumbered out of the nursery, her flanks so swollen that Moorheart was surprised she could walk. It had been two moons since the orange she-cat had revealed she was expecting, and Tawnyflight had never left her mother's side. "I remember yours like it was yesterday." She added to her daughter.

"Today we gather for one of my favorite duties as a leader." Thunderstar continued. "The making of new warriors. These three were assessed yesterday, and they have earned their new names." He turned to Alderpaw. " I, Thunderstar, leader of ScarClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Tawnyflight was watching intently, as if her own littermate was going through the ceremony. _Weird._

"Alderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Alderpaw shifted nervously. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Alderpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Alderfern. StarClan honors your compassion and quiet strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ScarClan. Well done."

"Alderfern!" Blizzardstripe was the first to chant his son's new name.

"Alderfern!" Tawnyflight seemed to be cheering the loudest.

"Alderfern!" The rest of the Clan joined in.

Alderfern turned to the crowd, his blue eyes full of pride. As he leaped down from the rock, Tawnyflight met him in the middle, whispering something to him.

They watched as Falconpaw was given the name Falconheart, and Troutpaw became Troutshell.

"Falconheart! Troutshell! Falconheart! Troutshell!"

As the meeting dispersed, Alderfern disappeared into the tunnel with Tawnyflight. Moorheart watched them go.

"This means we can't go to the gathering tonight!" Troutshell complained.

"Would you rather have still been apprentices?" Falconheart asked. "I would rather sit my vigil under the light of the full moon."

"You have a point." Troutshell grabbed a thrush from the fresh-kill pile. "Let's eat."

Moorheart tried not to envy the new warriors. They had their whole Clans to cheer for them, when she only had the audience of the medicine cats. _StarClan chose me to be a medicine cat._ She tried to convince herself. _I should enjoy being important._

"Moorheart!" Willowstem ran out of the nursery. "Heatherdream's kitting!"

Fear drove Moorheart to the medicine den. As she picked out herbs, Loststone turned away from Redwing, who had sprained his leg a few days ago. "What's going on?"

"Heatherdream is having her kits." Moorheart struggled to stay calm. When Loststone got up to help, she added: "I can handle it."

When she reached the nursery, Willowstem and Sparknight were there, mewing calmly to Heatherdream.

"Moorheart!" Sparknight sounded relieved. The brown warrior turned to the queen. "She knows what to do."

"Moorheart!" Heatherdream cried. "Where's-"

She was cut off as a spasm ran through her belly, and a light gray tom-kit fell out. Willowstem grabbed it by the scruff and laid it in front of Heatherdream. The orange she-cat's face turned from pain to intense love as she licked its fur to warm it.

"Another one!" Heatherdream yowled as an orange she-kit emerged into the world, her tiny jaws parted to let out a squeal. This time, Sparknight was the one to lick it clean.

"Another tom-kit!" Moorheart reported. It laid still on the ground, and after a few heartbeats, it took in a large breath of air. Last, a dark ginger she-kit rolled out.

As Heatherdream gathered her kits in the curve of her belly, Reedfeather came in.

"They're beautiful!" He exclaimed. "The gray one looks just like you, Moorheart!"

 _This_ was why she became a medicine cat. _Why did I ever regret my destiny?_ As the family laid around their new members, Willowstem and Sparknight left the nursery. A few moments later, Tawnyflight joined them.

"I have names already." Heatherdream announced. "The orange one is Crimsonkit because of her red-tipped tail."

"Can I name ginger one?" Tawnyflight asked.

"Sure." Reedfeather mewed. "I'll name the dark gray tom."

Tawnyflight stared at the kits for a moment, as if she was thinking. "Rileykit."

Moorheart widened her eyes in surprise. _Tawnyflight never takes my suggestions, except if it's how to make a comfrey wrap!_

"The gray one looks like a fighter." Reedfeather commented. "He will be Buckokit."

"What's a bucko?" Moorheart wanted to know.

"A man."

"Then the light gray one will be Cobaltkit." Heatherdream decided. "His littermates are smooshing him, yet he is strong."

"Thank StarClan for these blessings." Moorheart turned her head to the roof.

"This is an eventful day!" Tawnyflight mewed.

Before Moorheart could ask her what she meant, Loststone pushed his way through the brambles. "Moorheart! Who took all the feverfew?"


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Moorheart took her place next to the leopard rock with the rest of the medicine cats. Snowtail was joined by a small gray-and-white she-cat. Loststone was staring at the rock as Robinstar joined Thunderstar and Earthstar.

"I will go first." Earthstar padded to the front of the rock. "Prey is running well. Our medicine cat, Snowtail, has taken Puddlepaw as her apprentice, and Turtlepaw is now Turtlefrost."

"Puddlepaw! Turtlefrost!"

Puddlepaw seemed to shrink in her pelt as the Clans chanted her name. Moorheart remembered her first gathering, and a wave of sympathy washed her.

"I have nothing to report of DustClan." Robinstar mewed. "We are thriving with everything we need."

Moorheart turned her head to Thunderstar as he began to speak. "Alderfern, Falconheart, and Troutshell sit vigil tonight."

"Alderfern! Falconheart! Troutshell!"

Thunderstar continued. "Buckokit, Cobaltkit, Rileykit, and Crimsonkit were born to Heatherdream."

As the gathered cats murmured congrats to Reedfeather, Earthstar leaped down from the rock. "This gathering is over."

Robinstar followed, and Thunderstar edged down the side of the rock. DustClan followed Robinstar as she left the clearing.

Soon, MarshClan was gone too. As ScarClan began to head towards their territory, Moorheart sighed.

"Are you okay?" Reedfeather fell in beside his daughter.

"Yeah." Moorheart lied.

"Thunderstar!" Reedfeather called to the leader. When the brown tom turned his attention to him, he continued: "We'll catch up."

Before Moorheart could protest, Reedfeather herded her away from the steady train of cats.

"I know when something's wrong." Reedfeather sat down, his amber eyes giving away nothing. "Tell me."

Moorheart found the words tumbling out of her mouth. "I don't want to be a medicine cat."

Reedfeather's ears perked up in surprise. "That's-"

Something stirred in the bushes. A vole ran across the clearing, and Reedfeather killed it with a swift bite. "Hungry?"

As they ate, Moorheart told him about the grasslands and the mysterious cats. She told him why she _really_ came home early and how she was jealous of Tawnyflight growing so close to Alderfern. And surprisingly, it felt good.

"...but I was happy to deliver the kits." She finished. "But I feel like I could be happier as a warrior, to have kits and grow old with a mate."

"Some warriors never take mates." Reedfeather reminded her. "Thunderstar is an example."

"But he has the respect of every cat in the whole Valley!" Moorheart reasoned.

"True, but some cats would give anything to be you, Moorheart." Reedfeather wrapped his tail around his paws. "I've talked to Tawnyflight. She says that you're so important to your Clan, and she's just any warrior."

Moorheart felt shamed for envying her sister. "She does?"

"Yes." Reedfeather nodded. "We can't choose our destiny. We just have to make the most of it." He paused. "Do you know who Stormstar is?"

"No." Moorheart had heard the name mentioned a few times around camp, but didn't have the motive to listen. "Why?"

"He was one of the six, gifted with the ability to survive fatal wounds and not grow old for many, many moons. At first he loved being more important than his Clanmates, but after his mother died, he wished to be normal so he wouldn't have to watch all his loved ones die."

Reedfeather purred in laughter. "I can't remember how many times he tried to make himself sick. He even stopped following StarClan for awhile."

Moorheart gasped.

"During the Endless War, he learned to use his power for his Clan. My point is, you can't choose who your kin is, or who you were meant to be. You just have to roll with the punches."

Moorheart dipped her head in respect. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Reedfeather rose to his paws and walked toward ScarClan territory. "Let's get home before Thunderstar sends a search party."


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Now Tawnyflight is Stone!" Cobaltkit exclaimed. "Give us back the Stones!"

"I don't think so!" Tawnyflight got on her haunches, keeping her claws sheathed. As the kits leaped on her, she yelped and rolled on her back.

"Do you want to play with your siblings?" Moorheart was sitting a fox-length away with Buckokit. "Looks like fun."

"No." Buckokit mewed. "What's the point of playing games?"

"Young cats need to have fun." Moorheart purred. "Tawnyflight and I would play Thunder and Shadow all the time."

Buckokit pushed back into the nursery, eyeing his siblings. "Nothing can change my mind."

Moorheart sighed. Buckokit never played with his siblings, or _anyone_. All he did was rub his back on a rock in the nursery and sleep.

"They got me!" Tawnyflight pretended to gasp for air. "With my last breath, I will destroy the Stones so my legacy will live forever!"

"No!" Rileykit gasped.

Moorheart swished her tail happily. "All right." She mewed. "Time for bed."

The kits dashed into the nursery, followed slowly by Tawnyflight. "Why doesn't Buckokit play?"

"He doesn't want to." Moorheart called over her shoulder as she headed for the medicine den. The kits were over a moon old now, but Buckokit never strayed far from the nursery like his siblings.

"Good night." Moorheart mewed as she settled into her nest beside Loststone. The black tom closed his eyes, and his steady breathing told the gray she-cat he was asleep.

Moorheart awoke in StarClan's hunting grounds, one cat accompanied her. She recognized Brownstar.

"We're tired of waiting!" The ScarClan leader hissed. "These cats don't have forever, you know."

"What am I supposed to do?" Moorheart dug her claws in the ground. "I can't help if I don't know who to help."

"Help your kin!" Brownstar flung her head back in annoyance. "How hard could it be?"

"We should do something, Brownstar." Moorheart leaped away in fear as Duststar joined the conversation. "She needs to see that we are not soft."

"You know what?" Brownstar's eyes filled with satisfaction. "I know what to do."

A silent message seemed to pass between the two leaders. Then Duststar's eyes grew wide.

"That's crazy!"

"It is his time." Brownstar argued.

Duststar nodded. "It will be done."

"Where's he going?" Moorheart watched Duststar fade. "What are you going to do?"

But Brownstar was fading too. "Help your kin!" was the last thing Moorheart heard before she woke up.

Biting back frustration, Moorheart got up out of her nest and realized it was already sunhigh. _Mousedung!_

"Moorheart?" Buckokit pushed into the den. "I cut my pad, and was wondering if I could use some dock."

Moorheart opened her jaws to ask how he knew that, but the kit gave a startled gasp.

"What?" The medicine cat spun around, stopping dead as her eyes fell on Loststone.

"He's dead!" Buckokit hared out of the den, yowling the news to the whole Clan. Unfortunately, most of them were on patrol.

"Loststone!" Moorheart nudged the black tom with a paw. He didn't move.

Guilt crashed into her like a wave. _I caused this!_ She realized. _If I'd stuck to my quest, Loststone would still be alive._

At the same time, she was angry towards StarClan. They had _killed_ a cat! Moorheart flattened her ears to her head and unsheathed her claws.

"Moorheart, are you in there?" At the voice, she spun around and raked her claws across the cat's face. With a jolt, she realized it was Heatherdream. "Are you okay?"

"Loststone's dead!" The gray she-cat blurted out. "And it's my fault!"


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Moorheart shifted in her nest. Two days had passed since Loststone's death. The medicine den felt so lonely now, with Moorheat the only cat inside most of the time. Buckokit came around a few times a day, but she still felt alone.

Rising to her paws, Moorheart gazed into Loststone's empty nest. She would go to the Ruins tonight and tell the other medicine cats. As much as she didn't want to, it was her duty as a medicine cat.

 _But what medicine cat lets another die?_ She thought darkly. _All Loststone wanted was to help. He didn't deserve to die._

For the rest of the day, Moorheart pondered the vision she had two nights ago. _Help your kin._ Her kin was doing fine. The kits would constantly play Thunder and Shadow with Reedfeather, who was always Stone. Maybe Brownstar meant Buckokit?

 _No._

Moorheart decided to clear her head. She exited the camp before anyone noticed her.

Eventually, she reached the MarshClan border. The scent line was fresh. A border patrol must have passed not long ago.

 _Is it too early to go to the Ruins?_ Moorheart wondered. Shaking doubt from her head, she crossed the border.

Scarlet light bathed the sky by the time Moorheart reached the sacred place. Dew was beginning to form on the moss as she laid down on the grass, touching her nose to the stone.

She awoke in a cave, the ground turning from dirt to rock. Opening her eyes, she saw crystals extruding from the walls. In the center, moonlight bathed the pelts of six cats.

"Hello?" Moorheart called. A single cat turned, his blue-green gaze instantly recognizable.

"Loststone!" Moorheart ran over, touching noses with her mentor. "I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to forgive." Loststone mewed. "I knew you'd need to find out who you really were eventually."

"And," Moorheart noticed the yellow gaze of Ruststone, "we've come to show you what you were put on this world to do."

Confusion gripped Moorheart. A white cat she didn't recognize stepped forward. "I'm Flamestone. Come with us."

Moorheart followed the Stonemasters farther into the cave. Glancing behind her, a ginger tom walked on her left flank. His yellow eyes darted across the cave, as if he'd never been here before.

"Stop staring, Lightningstone." A smoky gray tom on Moorheart's other side hissed. "You're as cowardly as when you were alive."

"Be quiet, Redstone." Lightningstone drew his teeth back in a snarl. "I can look if I want."

A black tom was directly behind Moorheart, his gaze scanning the cave, longing burning in his eyes.

"Here we are." Ruststone mewed. The tunnel opened up into a larger cave, the walls completely crystalized. A small river ran through the middle, and a tunnel, completely shrouded in shadows, ran into the back wall.

"It's beautiful!" Moorheart marveled at the glowing crystals and the clear water of the river. "I wish I could stay here forever!"

Loststone exchanged glances with Redstone. "You know this place." The ScarClan medicine cat repeated Moorcry's words. "More than anyone."

The black cat at the back walked to the front. "My name is Mistystone." He turned his blue gaze to Moorheart. "Save your kin!"

"My kin is safe and sound." Moorheart hissed. "They don't need saving."

"They are not your true kin." Mistystone glanced at his paws. "Reedfeather and Heatherdream are not your parents."

Moorheart froze. "Then who is?" But the stonemasters were already beginning to fade. She woke up, the stone of the Ruins cold on her nose.

"Moorheart!" Snowtail bounded into the hollow. "You're here early."

"Hello." Puddlepaw looked shyly from behind her mentor. "You're ScarClan's medicine cat?"

Moorheart shook her head, sadness and anger running through her veins. "I don't know who I am!"

"Relax." Stormleaf's tail brushed her back. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't deserve to be called a medicine cat." Moorheart dug her claws into the ground. "Let me go!"

Moorheart ran out of the hollow, towards the MarshClan border. She knew she could never go back to ScarClan. _Oh, StarClan, where do I belong?_

She continued to run until she was far out of Clan territory. The Border Wall loomed in front of her, its snowy tops reflecting the dawn light. Her journey seemed like seasons ago. They were in the heart of leaf-bare now.

"Who's there?" A mew sounded from behind Moorheart. A ginger shape lunged out of a bush, bowling her over. Unsheathing her claws, Moorheart braced herself for teeth and blood.

"Sky's Breeze!" A brown tom walked up to the screeching cats. "Stop."

"But she's an intruder!" Sky's Breeze had Moorheart pinned down, who yowled as his claws dug into her shoulders.

"Let her go." Another tom appeared, this one a gray tabby.

"Hello, Raccoon's Call." The brown tom dipped his head.

"Cracked Bark, what happened here?" Raccoon's Call circled Moorheart and Sky's Breeze, scanning them with brown eyes. "Who is this?"

"My name is Moorheart." Sky's Breeze's claws began to loosen, and Moorheart pushed him off, turning to face Raccoon's Call. "I am - _was-_ ScarClan's medicine cat."

"I knew she smelled familiar." Cracked Bark mewed. "We should take her to Stormstar and see what he thinks we should do with her."

"Good idea." Sky's Breeze chimed in. "Come on."

As the cats led the way to their camp, Moorheart wondered if she was even Clanborn at all. What if she was really just a rogue? Or maybe StarClan was lying to her.

But deep down, she knew that she was alone.

Forever.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"We found this ScarClan cat on our borders." Raccoon's Call reported to his leader. "What should we do with her?"

Moorheart had to admit that Stormstar was a bit scary. Powerful muscles ripped beneath his golden pelt, and his fur was covered in pink scars. He fixed an amber-and-blue gaze on Moorheart.

"You're ScarClan?" Stormstar seemed surprised. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I ran away." Moorheart sighed.

"Why?"

Moorheart felt the whole of SunClan staring at her with wide eyes. Everyone except Cracked Bark, who was eating a lizard.

"I have no kin there." Moorheart had the urge to tell them the truth. "StarClan told me that Heatherdream and Reedfeather weren't my parents."

"Reedfeather!" Stormstar flung his head back for a heartbeat. "How is he?"

"He just had his second litter with Heatherdream." Moorheart swished her tail side to side. "They're beautiful kits."

Stormstar nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

Just as Moorheart was going to ask why he wanted to know, the SunClan leader continued. "You are welcome to stay in SunClan." He motioned to a gray-and-white she-cat at the edge of the clearing. "I'm sure Tumbling Wind wound like some help in the medicine den."

Moorheart nodded respect and turned to the she-cat. "Come on." The medicine cat mewed. "Herbs won't sort themselves!"

# # #

Moorheart carried a bundle of catmint into the medicine den. Cracked Bark and Muddy Rain had whitecough.

She had been in SunClan for three moons, and she was getting good with names. She liked to help Eagle Claw care for her kits, and inform Stormstar about what was going on in ScarClan. She assumed that her birth Clan thought she was dead by now.

 _If they_ are _my birth Clan._

If Heatherdream and Reedfeather weren't her parents, what was so bad about keeping it from her? How many cats knew before she did?

Moorheart hardly thought about them. She felt at home in SunClan, like she was here her whole life.

"Eat these." Moorheart watched Muddy Rain swallow the herb. The she-cat coughed and threw it up.

"It hurts to swallow." She rasped.

"But you have to eat it." Moorheart urged. "It will help."

Muddy Rain shook her head. "I can't."

"Here." Tumbling Wind shoved her paw into a cleft filled with honey. She grabbed the catmint and applied the honey. "Try eating it now."

Slowly but surely, Muddy Rain swallowed the catmint. "Thanks." She muttered.

"If they don't want to eat it, I always use honey." Tumbling Wind mewed. "Works every time."

"Can I have some?" Cracked Bark moaned, letting out a loud cough.

Moorheart leaned closer, noticing red drops falling out of his mouth. _Blood!_ "He has redcough." She reported.

"Mousedung!" Tumbling Wind hissed. "We should move Muddy Rain before she catches it."

"No." Moorheart mewed sadly. "She's too weak."

Muddy Rain had fallen into a light sleep and was fidgeting in her nest. Moorheart felt a wave of sympathy for the young she-cat. _She has so much of her life left, yet she might die in the next few days._

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Tumbling Wind sounded annoyed.

For a few heartbeats, there was silence. Then Moorheart spoke. "Cracked Bark should be moved to my nest, just in case someone else catches whitecough."

Tumbling Wind nodded. "Let's do it then."

Moorheart listened to Cracked Bark's gentle breathing. He had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit Moorheart's nest. She managed to squeeze in beside him, but it was tight.

"Moorheart?" Cracked Bark's head rose, blinking sleep out of his eyes. "Where are we?"

"This is my nest." Moorheart swept her tail along his back. "You can have peace and quiet."

"But you're here." Cracked Bark let out a mrr of laughter. "Stop shifting around!"

Moorheart snorted in laughter. "This is _my_ nest, thanks."

Cracked Bark rested his head on his paws, staring straight ahead. "Joining a Clan was the best decision I've ever made."

"You're not Clanborn?" Moorheart asked.

Cracked Bark shook his head. "I was born a rogue, but after fighting in the Endless War, Stormstar welcomed us into his Clan."

" _Us_ _?_ " Moorheart glanced behind her, at the busy camp.

"Raccoon's Call, Sky's Breeze, and Tail's Scar were rogues too." Cracked Bark flicked his ears. "Being Clan is the best thing ever!"

"I wish I was Clanborn." Moorheart looked back to Cracked Bark. "StarClan told me my parents weren't the cats who raised me."

"That doesn't mean you're not Clanborn." Cracked Bark added. "Your parents could be other Clan cats."

"If they were other Clan cats, then why would they hide it from me?" Moorheart saw that she had a point. Cracked Bark opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. "I can't help but thinking my birth was against the warrior code."

"You should stay with us!" Cracked Bark exclaimed. "We're _all_ outcasts here.

 _Outcasts…_

Suddenly Moorheart knew who her parents were.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Great Tree's leaves were sprawled out on the ground as Moorheart entered the ravine. Tumbling Wind padded ahead, pushing away leaves with her paw. "It's going to snow tonight." She reminded her. "We should be quick."

Mumbling in agreement, Moorheart laid down on the leaves, satisfied by the crunching sound they made. As she was stretching her nose to touch the frosty bark, Tumbling Wind put a paw on her back.

Turning her head around, Moorheart saw hope in her eyes. "I hope you're right."

 _I know I am._ Moorheart turned back to the tree. _I just need proof._

She let the darkness take her. She awoke in the grasslands, a gentle breeze ruffling her fur. Moorheart spun around, where a single cat was sitting on the cliff's edge. It turned, looking at Moorheart with the same amber gaze as when she looked at her reflection.

"You wanted to see me?" The she-cat mewed.

"Yes." Moorheart slowly walked closer. "Are you my mother?"

The she-cat flicked her light brown tail. "Yes." She whispered. "Yes I am."

Moorheart started to feel hollow inside. "So I have rogue blood."

The she-cat nodded. "StarClan sent you those visions so you could help your Clan. You never were supposed to stay in your life as a medicine cat. You've felt it before. The warrior urges screeching in your veins. You were meant to save SunClan. You are where you belong, my kit."

Moorheart took a moment to soak it all in.

"And you need to help this Clan." The she-cat growled. "They need you."

"But I don't know who I am anymore." Moorheart felt claws rake across her back. A black tom was behind her, his lips drawn back in a snarl.

"Even if you have rogue blood." Mistystone urged. "You are a SunClan warrior." He touched his nose to her forehead. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thank you, Lake Frost." Moorheart turned to her mother. "I'll make you proud. I'll make you _both_ proud."

"Moorheart!" Tumbling Wind was shaking her awake. "Something's happening!"

As the gray she-cat struggled back into consciousness, yowls were heard from the direction of SunClan's camp.

"Wake up!" Tumbling Wind's cries grew louder, and at last Moorheart's eyes flickered open.

"What's going on?" Moorheart followed Tumbling Wind as they raced into the trees.

"While you were sharing tongues with StarClan," the medicine cat began, "I started hearing yowls and screeches from the camp."

"We need to help!" Moorheart ran faster, pushing past Tumbling Wind. As the camp came into view, she noticed a large striped head. _Badgers!_

Eventually Tumbling Wind caught up. "Great StarClan!"

"Come on!" Moorheart dashed into the camp, unsheathing her claws. Three badgers were lumbering through the clearing, swatting cats away with their giant paws.

"Leave my Clan alone!" Stormstar was on a jutting rock on the back wall of the cave.

"My purpose in life is to get rid of SunClan." Moorheart was surprised to hear the lead badger's voice. "I ended your last camp and your sister's life." He bared his teeth. "Don't make me end another."

Moorheart noticed that SunClan was retreating, scurrying up the walls of the camp. _Stormstar's stalling!_

"Your pathetic Clan is no match for me." The badger growled. "Surrender."

Moorheart took a deep breath, padding up to stand next to Stormstar.

"What are you doing?" Moorheart's uncle asked. "This is suicide!"

Moorheart ignored him. "If Clan cats are no match for you," she closed her eyes, then opened them again, "maybe a Mountain Hawk will be."

"What are you talking about?" Stormstar's gaze was full of confusion. "Mistystone killed all the Mountain Hawks."

"Yes." Moorheart turned to her leader. "But then he created one."

"I will fight you, cat." The badger smirked. "Be prepared for pain."

Moorheart let out a battle cry and launched at its face. The badger's paws flailed wildly, and it fell over on its back. Moorheart dug her claws into its belly fur, feeling flesh tear.

She looked back at Stormstar, who realized what she was doing. He ran past the badgers, calling to any cats left in the camp.

Moorheart turned back to her fight. The badger reached for her, but her claws were deep in its belly fur.

"What are you doing?" The badger turned to its companions. "Destroy the camp!"

 _No!_ Moorheart knew she had to finish this fight before they had destroyed the whole camp. She watched in horror as one limped to her nest, where Cracked Bark laid.

"Cracked Bark!" Moorheart let go of the badger and raced towards the nest. _Great StarClan. If they kill him, I'll never forgive myself._


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Cracked Bark's head rose from the nest as the badger neared. He yelped in horror.

"I'm coming!" But the badger had the size advantage. It reached the sick tom in a few heartbeats, raising its claws for the killing blow. "No!" Moorheart lunged in front of the badger before it could hurt Cracked Bark.

Pain shot up Moorheart's leg as the badger delivered the swipe. She stumbled, falling hard on the grass of the hollow. The badger gripped her leg in its jaws and flung her into the middle of camp.

The lead badger was on top of her soon enough. "Foolish cat." He mocked. "The Mountain Hawks were foolish, and so are you."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Stormstar leaped on the badger's back, digging his teeth into its neck. The badger yowled in pain.

Seeing her chance, Moorheart lashed her claws at its neck. The badger crashed down on her, its eyes rolling inside its head.

"Help!" Moorheart tried to push out from underneath the badger. Stormstar lifted its head so she could get free.

The rest of the badgers had disappeared. Moorheart guessed they had retreated after seeing their leader dead. Cracked Bark sat up, unharmed, in Moorheart's nest.

"It's over." Tumbling Wind was scanning the clearing. She turned to Moorheart. "You saved us."

Moorheart rose to her paws, dragging her leg behind her.

SunClan began to file back into the camp, looking at the destruction. The badgers had managed to smash the warriors' den and scatter herbs in the main clearing.

"Moorheart!"

"Moorheart!"

As the cats praised her, Moorheart leaned on Tumbling Wind and followed her into the medicine den. Where there was space, Moorheart flopped on the ground.

"I left ScarClan without a medicine cat." Moorheart realized. "I have to go back."

Tumbling Wind shook her head. "The camp's pretty destroyed anyway."

"Are you saying-"

"Yes." Tumbling Wind's gaze was hard. "It's time for SunClan to return to the other Clans."

# # #

Moorheart looked up at Stormstar, who was reciting the words used for seasons upon seasons by the Clan leaders.

"Moorheart, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Moorheart glanced at Cracked Bark. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your full name as a warrior. Moorheart, in honor of your parents, I give you the name Moor Frost. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan."

As the Clan called Moor Frost by her new name, she remembered what got her to this moment. Tumbling Wind and Moor Frost had went to Stormstar to tell him that they should journey to the Valley. The SunClan leader told them that they would wait until newleaf to travel, but he had also said that Moor Frost had earned her place among SunClan's warriors.

Cracked Bark met her in the crowd, licking her on the cheek. _Everything's going to be fine._


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Buckopaw stared at Moor Frost, struggling to remember. "Er, it's used for helping cats rest."

"Good." Moor Frost had been meeting Buckopaw in dreams for two moons now, teaching him the ways of the medicine cat. Moor Frost had also told him why she left, and he reported it to Thunderstar. _But she's coming back soon._

"When are you going to come to the Valley?" Buckopaw asked. He was dying to meet her again in real life, for she was his only friend as a kit.

"Newleaf is just around the corner." Moor Frost brushed his back with her tail. "Then SunClan will come home."

"I can't wait to see you." Buckopaw dug his face in her gray fur. "The medicine den is so lonely."

Moor Frost sighed. "It is your duty as a medicine cat to heal, not worry about being alone. I don't want you to grow up as I did. You are a medicine cat, never regret the path you chose."

Buckopaw drew in a breath. "I'll be as good as you, Moor Frost."

Moor Frost began to fade. "I know you will."

Buckopaw awoke in his nest, dawn light seeping through the bramble roof. He noticed the dawn patrol leaving, Crimsonpaw on it.

"Good luck." Buckopaw called to his sister. She waved her tail in acknowledgement.

 _ScarClan needs me._ He thought happily. _I'm going to make them proud._

 **E N D**


End file.
